


Siren Call

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potentially Non-Con, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Jessie's known for a while, about how her husband feels. After his confession, though, she figures the least she can do is give the man she loves a taste of what he's too scared to ask for.
Relationships: Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Siren Call

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "siren."

The new addition to their toy chest had been Jessie’s idea, upon Rhett’s confession. 

The consultation between the two of them while shopping around online had been awkward–lots of _how long do you think he is?_ and too much of Rhett knowing the exact right answers as his cheeks burned and loomed over her shoulder. Once the package had arrived, though, her excitement had melted his hesitation and embarrassment.

Rhett rides Jessie with great caution as she wears the selected strap-on they’ve named aptly named ‘Link _.’_ Jessie’s stroking him to boot, begging Rhett to let it all out, because _shit,_ she’s seen Link–she’s not stupid–and the thought of such a specimen fucking her husband is irresistible. 

Rhett’s close on the thoughts, the images flitting through his head–but not getting exactly what he needs, tortuously on the edge and just needing a _little more._

If Link knew, he wouldn’t pick up the phone, but he has no idea. Doesn’t know that Rhett’s biting his fist hard enough to draw blood just to keep himself quiet as Jessie dials his number and drawls into the phone. 

“Hey, dear. I’m worried. Rhett’s… kinda in a weird place right now. He won’t come out of the bathroom–maybe something happened? But I’ve got you on speaker. Think you could talk to him a bit?”

“Won’t come…?” Link repeats, clueless, and Rhett whines softly at the unintentional entendre, praying the phone doesn’t pick it up. “Yeah, sure thing. Rhett? You there? Hope you can hear me,” Link’s saying as Jessie sets the phone down beside her head, watching Rhett grind on her and smiling impishly. She stops stroking him, lets Link’s caring timbre take over. “I don’t know what’s going on, bo, but everything’s gonna be okay. I’m here for you.”

Somehow, that’s far more depraved to Rhett than anything perverse Link could say, and he braces his hands on Jessie’s stomach, hips snapping and lids low as his listens to Link’s warm comfort. He's panting softly, cheeks red and sweaty.

“I’m not sure he can hear you, darlin’.” Jessie winks at Rhett even though he can’t see it. His eyes are screwed shut, focusing on being fucked by _Link._ “Can you call for him?”

“Rhett? Can you hear me?“ 

"Louder,” Jessie commands greedily, innocently, and some shushed part of Rhett’s brain makes a note to eat her out later. 

“Rhett! You’re feelin’ something, huh? Gosh… I’ll come if you need me to, Rhett! Gladly, for you.” Link’s practically yelling, and the next line makes Rhett gasp, spilling onto Jessie’s stomach and chest, “’Cause I know you’d do it for me!”


End file.
